Merci d'être venu
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. Trowa/Quatre. Quatre avait perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre. Trowa a venu, a vu, a vaincu ? Préquelle de 'Juste pour voir'. Pour Mithy-nette hinhin xD !


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Merci d'être venu  
Genre : yaoi, rires enregistrés, propagande et documentaire animalier  
Couple : Quatre/Trowa. Ah tiens !!! C'est une seconde ! XD (enfin, seconde et demi)  
Disclaimer : les persos sont toujours pas à moi.  
Note de l'auteur : **Préquelle de « Juste pour voir ». Si vous ne l'avez pas lue, tant mieux, c'est l'occasion de le faire juste après :p ! Si vous l'avez lue, vous découvrez enfin le pourquoi du comment de la fin xD.**

Note 2 : **MISSION REUSSIE ! Fic pas du tout prévue à la base, et même quand elle fut suggérée, j'étais sèche, mais sèche d'idées ! Mais j'ai eu un déclic et pouf, je suis contente quand même d'avoir trouvé :D (en même temps, y'avait de la pression et un enjeu terrible XD). Mithy… bah c'est pour toi hein :p !**

* * *

**Merci d'être venu**

Quand on vient au boulot pour travailler alors que tout le monde prend sa pause pipi/café/clope… on s'ennuie.

Quand on s'ennuie au bureau, on fait ce qu'on peut.

Quand tout ce qu'on peut faire à part donner à boire aux plantes en plastiques, c'est surfer sur internet, on surfe sur internet.

Quand notre ami, le patron de l'entreprise débarque dans le bureau…

… rien du tout.

On continue à surfer.

Après tout, ce n'est pas le pape, c'est juste le patron de la plus grosse entreprise universelle.

Et c'est surtout notre ami.

On bosse _avec_ lui. Pas _pour_ lui.

Quand il se penche pour mater le site mais que même sans s'attendre à un niveau d'intelligence requis super élevé, ses bras lui en tombent, on joue la carte de l'indifférence.

-

-Euh… Trowa ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est que… tu fais ??

-Je regarde un site.

-Oui, j'ai bien vu ! Mais c'est quoi ce site ?!

-

Quatre était tellement aveuglé par l'incrédulité qu'il ne vit pas la modification de 4,7% des lèvres de Trowa.

Tout le monde aurait parié avoir vu une ombre de sourire moqueur et satisfait sur le visage sans expression du français, sauf l'arabe. Mais Trowa ne l'aurait jamais admit.

Après tout, il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher.

-

-AdopteUnMec . com

-

Quoi d'autre ?

Franchement, il n'y a rien de très exceptionnel.

Le ton naturel et pas du tout gêné de Trowa fut presque un outrage pour le blond.

-

-_Quoi_ ???

-

Première nouvelle. Trowa aime adopter des mecs sur internet.

Mais alors qu'est ce qu'il en faisait ??

Non… ça ne pouvait pas être des vrais. C'était forcément des trucs virtuels comme machèvre . com ou monpoissonrouge . com, ou même mataupemarsupialeblanche . com !

-

-Mais attends, mais… !

-C'est plutôt bien fait d'ailleurs. Tu t'inscris, et tu décides si tu autorises les hommes à te draguer ou pas. Et s'il te plait, tu le mets dans le panier.

-

Consterné.

Quatre était consterné.

S'il hésita entre rire et pleurer, il choisi l'option « je te crois pas ».

-

-Tu fais ça… ?

-Je t'en pris Quatre, ne fais pas le prude. Ce n'est qu'un site de rencontres, pas un site porno.

-Je ne fais pas le prude !

-Et puis quoi, tu n'as jamais vu de porno ?

-

Quatre secoua la tête – pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu de porno, mais pour actualiser son cerveau -.

-

-Ce n'est pas la question. Qu'est ce que tu as besoin d'aller dans un site de rencontres ?

-Oh, ce n'est pas ma session, c'est à Catherine. Elle est en vacances alors je fais sa secrétaire.

-Et tu réponds à sa place ?

-Oui. Tu comprends, elle est partie pour quinze jours avec son petit ami actuel et elle a décidé de se passer de son pc pendant cette période.

-

Non il ne comprend pas.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Trowa draguait et se faisait draguer par d'autres mecs pour sa sœur.

-

-Elle a un petit ami et elle continue à flirter dans un site de rencontres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il la changera dans quinze jours. Tous les mecs de ce site sont là pour baiser. C'est un site pour inciter les femmes à consommer. Elles se servent et se font desservir.

-D'accord…

-

Long soupir.

En plus, les yeux du français étaient rivés sur l'écran. Limite le blond lui faisait perdre son temps.

-

-Hm… qu'est ce que tu en penses de celui là ?

-J'en sais rien du tout. C'est une photo et ce n'est pas représentatif.

-Il est pas mal dans son genre. Je vais voir son profil.

-

Un Trowa emballé.

-

-Plutôt intéressant. Allez, j'accepte son charme. On va voir s'il assure au clavier.

-Tu acceptes son charme…

-

Un Quatre blasé.

-

-Ca veut dire que je lui permets de m'envoyer des messages.

-Oh… c'est gratifiant.

-C'est pratique. Si le mec est moche, tu refuses et il ne peut pas venir te gonfler.

-Hm. Et Catherine te laisse choisir les mecs comme ça ? Elle te laisse leur dire ce que tu veux ?

-On a à peu près les mêmes goûts. Et je parle mieux qu'elle.

-

L'arabe tiqua.

C'était LA phrase la plus surréaliste de toute la conversation.

Elle était belle, quand même !

-

-Alors ça, c'est drôle. Tu ne parles pas, Trowa.

-Tu serais surpris de savoir ce que je sais dire quand je veux.

-Non.

-C'est ce que tu dis.

-Je m'en fous complètement.

-Et tu n'es pas curieux ?

-

Quatre adressa à son collègue un sourire narquois.

-

-Maintenant moins que jamais.

-

Ca fit rire Trowa.

Ce n'était pas l'effet voulu, mais Quatre laissa tomber l'affaire.

Il détestait la guerre, mais il se jura de se venger, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

S'il fallait, même, il engagerait des renforts.

Il s'apprêta à sortir quand il se rappela d'une chose.

-

-Au fait, WuFei, qui est en mission, est de passage sur Terre demain. Il repart après demain. J'ai proposé qu'on mange tous ensemble chez moi histoire de se retrouver. Tu pourras venir ?

-En pleine semaine ? Tu es crevé, ça va se finir tard et en plus tu vas cuisiner ?

-Heero va m'aider.

-Pauvre WuFei. Vous n'allez pas lui faire ça… ? Il ne va pas vouloir revenir.

-Tu connais mal Heero, c'est un très bon cuisinier.

-On ne peut pas faire ça au restaurant ?

-Si tu as peur d'être mal servi, tu peux emmener ton pack-lunch.

-

Les remarques de Trowa obligèrent Quatre à se retrancher derrière une pointe d'agressivité.

C'est oui, c'est non, c'est merde, mais c'est quelque chose !

-

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais on sort d'une dure période où on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se reposer, toi particulièrement parce qu'en plus tu es dans la direction. On est mardi donc pas encore en week-end, et tu veux gérer un repas de cinq personnes alors qu'on pourrait aller tranquillement au restaurant pour une fois se faire servir ?

-

Quatre soupira.

Pour une fois, le français n'avait pas tort.

Effectivement, s'emporter sans réfléchir prouvait bien qu'il était un peu fatigué. Trowa n'aurait pas eu de pensée égoïste comme il l'a cru quelques minutes auparavant. Il pouvait faire une blague cynique mais pas n'était pas vraiment sérieux.

Et puis Quatre n'avait pas invité chez lui depuis un bon bout de temps.

Le souvenir de leur dernier repas lui était resté gravé dans la mémoire.

En même temps normal, il n'y avait pas cinq personnes à nourrir, mais toute la tribu de guerre avec les filles, Zechs et la grande Manitoute Relena.

L'arabe, qui se coltinait déjà tous les nouvel ans chez lui, avait décidé personnellement que pendant l'année, appart' plus grand que les autres ou pas appart' plus grand que les autres, fallait mettre le holà et pas prendre son appart' pour un resto.

Du coup ils allaient plus au resto parce que personne voulait faire la cuisine.

-

-Je sais, on a pensé au resto. Mais aussi que ça serait plus convivial si on se retrouvait tous les cinq. On est plus libre de parler de ce qu'on veut sans craindre qu'une oreille baladeuse indésirable entraine une mauvaise surprise plus tard. En plus, j'en ai parlé à WuFei et il n'a pas de costume ou des habits pour sortir au restaurant et ça le gêne. Donc voila.

-

Trowa finit de répondre à « Marc » (pour lui baratiner une excuse de 10 lignes que non, un concert la semaine prochaine ça n'allait pas être possible, mais ils pouvaient toujours essayer de se voir dans deux semaines. Et pour le concert on verra après) et quitta le site. Il avait comme entendu du mouvement dans le couloir. Les affaires allaient reprendre.

-

-Je viendrai, bien sûr.

* * *

**Dans la soirée.**

Quatre avait accueilli ses hôtes comme il le faisait tout le temps.

Des sourires francs et chaleureux, des poignées de mains énergiques, des accolades amicales.

Un petit apéro, pas plus d'un verre d'alcool, et quelques mise-en-bouches. Ils conduisaient pratiquement tous après, et pendant le repas, il y avait le vin.

Des plats parfaitement bien cuisinés, préparés et servis.

Ils attaquaient un moment critique du repas, et apparemment tout le monde appréciait.

Personne ne parla sur le coup, trop occupé avec son assiette respective.

Quatre les regarda manger avec appétit.

Qu'ils étaient paisibles. Trop paisibles.

Et le blond n'avait pas été chiant depuis trop longtemps. Mine de rien, ça lui manquait.

Ca lui pesait d'être un gentil garçon trop sage, trop envié, que tout le monde pensait trop naïf.

Trop facilement manipulable.

Trop facilement surprit.

La preuve en avait été la veille.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas surprendre, pour une fois ?

Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui se moque des autres ?

Pourquoi pour les affaires il était le plus vicieux des carnivores, et revenu à la vie réelle, le plus doux des agneaux ?

Puis tranquillement, il engagea un nouveau sujet de conversation.

Un sujet qui, se disait-il, ne laisserait pas neutre ses invités.

-

-Trowa se fait passer pour Catherine et flirte avec des mecs inconnus sur internet pour lui arranger des coups d'un soir.

-

Et l'effet attendu ne tarda pas une seconde à venir.

WuFei avala de travers, Heero fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et Duo éclata de rire.

Et Trowa… resta stoïque.

-

-Je te remercie infiniment, Quatre. C'est très aimable d'avoir partagé cette information capitale avec tout le monde.

-Quatre, excuse-moi mais quelle langue de pute ! Haaahahaha !

-Barton _quoi_ ???

-

Quatre bu une gorgée de vin comme si de rien n'était et continua de manger son assiette.

Le combat dans l'arène commençait.

Il allait compter les points.

C'était bon la honte.

-

-Putain mais, c'est vrai Tro ??

-Tu ne te remets pas.

-C'est la façon dont Quatre l'a dit ! Et puis… non t'as raison je m'en remets pas !

-Eh bien puisque tout le monde a l'air passionné de cette histoire, oui c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas honte.

-Moi j'aurais honte, Barton.

-Bof, il n'y a pas de quoi. Je m'amuse bien. Et en plus je rends service.

-Ouais, et c'est cool d'avoir des choses comme ça à dire dans un repas ! Ca met de l'ambiance !

-Juste une question, Quatre. Pourquoi as-tu eu le besoin irrépressible de dire ça ? C'est vrai, moi je n'y pensais même pas.

-Oh, pour rien. Je voulais voir la réaction des autres. Après tout, on n'a rien à se cacher.

-

Un léger mais glacial courant d'air souffla pendant quelques secondes où les hôtes prirent soudainement un grand intérêt pour leur assiette.

Heureusement, Trowa ré-embraya la conversation.

-

-Catherine est libertine, et elle n'a pas peur de le montrer.

-Wouh ! Ben dis donc. Elle est en forme !

-Si j'avais une sœur, je sais pas si je serais content qu'elle soit libertine.

-Tiens, tu as retrouvé ta langue, Heero ?

-Tu l'as bien été par un moment alors me fais pas rire, Heero.

-J'ai confondu libertinage et découverte de la sexualité.

-Excuses… excuses… et ta grand-mère elle fait du vélo en tenue SM ?

-Non, Heero a raison. Catherine est une femme avant tout. Qui sait si elle ne tomberait pas sur un malade ?

-Macho Man de service. WuFei, tu oublies que c'est Catherine, qu'elle est dans un cirque, qu'elle est dresseuse de lions et de félins en tout genre, qu'elle fait du cheval, qu'elle est équilibriste, gymnaste, lanceuse de couteaux et j'en passe. Donc celui qui a plus de chance de ne pas avoir de chance, c'est son partenaire s'il obéit pas.

-C'est vrai que vu comme ça…

-Tu me passe le sel, Tro ?

-

Trowa passa à l'américain le sel sans y penser.

En fait, il ne se sentait pas jugé, et il n'avait absolument aucun complexe.

Ce que remarqua Quatre qui trouva que la conversation était bien moins intéressante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

-

-Je ne suis pas hyper protectif. C'est plutôt l'inverse. Moins, maintenant. Et c'est une grande fille qui sait se débrouiller toute seule.

-Evidemment, si tu ne lui montres pas plus d'intérêt que ça…

-Crois moi WuFei, j'en ai. Mais je n'ai pas à diriger sa vie privée.

-Mais tu l'incites à continuer !

-Bof. Et allez quoi, si elle veut juste avoir du plaisir… Où est le mal.

-Merci Duo. De toute façon, même si je lui disais quoi que ce soit, elle en aurait strictement rien à foutre. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de sa vie.

-

On entendit un petit soupire exaspéré du type « dans quel monde vit-on ? Chez moi, y'avait pas de ça, on était promis à 5 ans et marié à 12 » dont personne ne su de qui il venait.

Le concert de fourchette le camoufla trop bien.

Duo estima qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. Sinon bientôt ils parleraient politique.

Et sans Relena dans les parages, ça se finirait en guerre de bouts de pain.

Dont Quatre se passerait bien.

-

-Mmmh… C'est super bon ! Tu me donneras la recette Quatre ?

-C'est Heero qui a fait ce plat.

-

Quatre avait presque l'air déçu.

C'était _déjà_ fini.

Il n'y avait même pas eu de « presque dispute ».

Il avait pourtant compté sur WuFei, mais celui-ci avait décidé d'être moins impulsif qu'avant.

Quelle tête de mule.

L'américain écarquilla les yeux, la bouche pleine.

-

-Eh bah. T'es doué ! Je chavais pas.

-Si tu veux, je te donnerai des cours.

-Non, la rechette, merchi !

-Heero, le soldat parfait qui a toutes les options. Cuisine, repassage, ménage, couture. Disponible en plusieurs langues. J'en veux un, je peux me le faire livrer ?

-Je ne fais pas de couture, Trowa.

-Je suis sûr que tu pourrais.

-Mais j'ai déjà fais du crochet.

-Yuy. Tu viens de te déshonorer.

-C'est Relena qui m'a apprit, WuFei.

-Oh. Pardon. Toutes mes condoléances.

-Ca a du être dur…

-Ouais. Mais ninmu kanryou quand même.

* * *

**Plus tard dans la soirée, beaucoup plus tard.**

Quatre se sentait comme un Sims avec toutes ses barres dans le rouge.

Vacillant de sommeil.

Sauf qu'il ne piquerait pas de crise et ne taperait pas du pied en faisant des grands gestes avec les mains pour demander à son créateur d'aller le faire se coucher, sinon il s'évanouirait par terre.

Non. S'il avait un créateur, le blond était sûr qu'il recevrait son message télépathique d'engueulade.

Mais apparemment, il y en avait pas. Sinon il ne lui aurait pas permit de faire la plus grosse bourde de ses six derniers mois…

-

-Quelqu'un veut un café ?

-

Proposer le café.

« Pourvu que non pourvu que non pourvu que non pourvu que non pourvu que non pourvu que non… »

Des fois, le gène de la gentillesse du jeune arabe lui faisait faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas.

Là en l'occurrence, il n'avait pas envie de servir le café, il voulait juste dormir !

C'était fatiguant de perdre le contrôle de soi pour se nuire.

Mais c'est tout. C'était un réflexe qui le faisait se maudire juste après.

Il était crevé, pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de s'auto-achever en faisant prolonger un peu plus la soirée ?

-

-Non merci, Quat'. Il est minuit moins dix, j'ai du trajet et demain on bosse tous !

-Merci Winner. Je vais rentrer. J'ai un long voyage demain. Je vais me reposer un peu. C'était très agréable de vous avoir vu ce soir.

-Dés que tu passes, tu nous le dis !

-

« Duo, WuFei, vivez heureux et en paix. Je vous donne ma bénédiction. »

Mais l'épreuve n'était pas terminée. Il restait Heero et Trowa.

Rien n'était gagné.

TOUT pouvait encore se jouer.

Et le pire restait à venir.

-

-Ca serait pas de refus.

-

Cherchez l'intrus.

Trowa venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

Pas le sien. Celui de Quatre.

-

-Si vous en prenez, j'en prends aussi.

-

Bah oui, et pourquoi pas faire un petit jogging après ?

Non mais, déjà l'idée du café à minuit c'était débile, mais en plus y'en avait pour approuver ?

Quatre était subjugué. Même Heero n'avait pas comprit que la question c'était pas une question, c'était une négation.

« Vous êtes pas obligé d'être aussi con que moi, quoi !!! »

Il prit grand soin de leur servir le café le plus rapide (et dégueulasse) possible afin qu'ils puissent en fini pour de bon avec cette soirée.

C'était très bien, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et là il était temps de se coucher.

Il prépara donc le café lyophilisé qu'il gardait pour les moments où il avait 10 minutes montre en main de temps pour manger le midi, et le servit à ses hôtes dont un n'avait pas vraiment la conscience qu'il était gentil mais qu'il fallait partir.

Dix minutes plus tard, Quatre avait finit son café et se leva de son canapé. Parce qu'il savait bien que pour faire partir les gens, si on restait assit, ça n'allait pas les faire se bouger quand il était très tard.

Allez on se lève, on se casse !

Trowa et Heero se levèrent donc également et Heero disparu dans la cuisine avec les tasses.

Trowa se retrouva donc seul. Très seul.

Parce que Quatre, physiquement, était là.

Mais son esprit était sur OFF.

Il était sous pilote automatique.

-

-Eh bien, Trowa, merci d'être venu.

-Ce fut un plaisir.

-Plaisir partagé. Au revoir !

-Tu me rassures, j'ai cru que depuis hier, tu m'en voulais.

-Mais nooon. C'est rien, bonne nuit !

-Parce que là j'ai comme l'impression que tu me jettes à la porte.

-Tu te trompes. Je te raccompagne. C'est la politesse.

-Mais je sais où est la sortie.

-C'est parfait, j'avais peur que tu te perdes en route ! Bon bah à demain matin, Trowa !

-Heero reste chez toi ?

-Son appart' est en travaux, je l'héberge pour quelques temps.

-Et il ne va pas chez Duo… ?

-Duo a dit que c'était pas possible.

-En quoi ça le dérange ?

-J'imagine que c'est à son copain que ça dérange. Et qu'il ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'il est en couple.

-Ah ouais, Duo a un copain ?

-Allons, il ne sait pas que tout le monde sait qu'il est gay et qu'il a un copain. Lui dis rien, d'ailleurs. Sinon je suis sûr que c'est moi qui me ferai démonter en premier.

-Bref. Et Heero croit que tu es célibataire alors il vient squatter chez toi.

-Mais je _suis_ célibataire !

-Peut-être plus pour bien longtemps. Et pourquoi il n'a pas demandé à venir chez moi ? Je suis plus proche de lui que toi.

-Comment ça « peut-être plus pour bien longtemps » ??? Et si j'ai envie de le rester ???

-Parce que chez toi c'est 300 mètres carrés de moins que chez Quatre.

-La ferme, Yuy. Va te coucher.

-J'ai le droit d'aller me laver les dents, Barton.

-Bon, tout ça c'est très bien Trowa, mais il serait temps que tu t'en ailles ! Il se fait tard…

-

Putain, mais il allait partir, oui ???

Quatre commençait doucement mais surement à perdre patience.

Quel était l'intérêt de parler de tout ça, maintenant ? Ca pouvait bien attendre une nuit de sommeil !

-

-Et depuis combien de temps il est là, Heero ?

-Une semaine…

-Ca va, il prend ses aises.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ??

-Je ne sais pas, vous êtes mes amis, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

-Mais il se passe que Heero fait des travaux et que son appartement est impraticable, et qu'il a choisi de loger chez un ami qui a un grand appartement et qui ne papote pas avec lui à minuit quand il est crevé, quoi d'extraordinaire la dedans ??

-Hey, m'agresse pas.

-Pardon. C'est surement la journée qui a été longue. Il est temps d'y mettre fin…

-Oui, je suis d'accord.

-Oui. Allez…

-Ce fut une très bonne soirée. Très amusante.

-Oui.

-Et puis le repas était excellent.

-Oui.

-C'est dommage que WuFei ne travaille pas avec nous. On ferait plus souvent des repas comme ça.

-Oui.

-Enfin… peut-être qu'un jour il se joindra. Après tout, on l'a tous fait petit à petit.

-

Heero sortit de la salle de bain…

-

-Bonne nuit les gars.

-Toi, va te coucher, j'ai dis.

-Bonne nuit Heero.

-Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, Barton.

-

… et regagna sa chambre.

-

-Bon allez Trowa, rentre bien.

-Deux minutes.

-Mais à quoi tu joues ???

-On ne joue pas avec l'ordre et la sécurité.

-Et ?

-

Quatre se retenu de pousser Trowa hors de chez lui.

Au point où il en était, un point de karma en moins ou pas, de toute façon il avait détruit sa réputation.

Mais apparemment, le français avait une dernière volonté.

Trowa fouilla dans une poche intérieur de sa veste, et en sorti un petit objet qu'il agita devant les yeux de l'arabe.

-

-C'est un alcootest. Tu crois qu'on a besoin d'un alcootest pour savoir si tu es saoul ? Moi je te le dis, tu l'es pas.

-Je ne fais que le geste que toute personne devrait faire après une soirée arrosée.

-Tu _me_ saoules. Mais tu ne l'es pas.

-On va voir ce que dira notre ami.

-

Trowa souffla dans le tube devant Quatre qui roula des yeux, exaspéré.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le blond tapa du pied en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Puis, Trowa regarda le résultat et soupira avec un air faussement désolé.

-

-Pas de chance… un verre de trop.

-Tu l'as fais exprès.

-Je ne peux pas conduire.

-Tu n'es pas ivre.

-Non, mais les policiers préfèreront croire l'alcootest que ma parole.

-Tu fais chier.

-Je peux rester, alors ?

-Si j'avais le choix, je dirais non.

-Ca veut dire oui ?

-Tu dors sur le canapé.

-Tu as deux chambres d'amis.

-Dans l'une y'a Heero et l'autre, c'est Baklava qui l'occupe.

-Tu fais passer ton chien avant tes amis.

-OUI ! Mon chien c'est mon meilleur ami !!! Si t'es pas content, tu rentres à pieds ! Ca te fera dessaouler !

-Il peut aussi appeler un taxi.

-Va. Te. Coucher, Yuy ! Et arrête d'écouter aux portes !!

-Je n'écoute pas aux portes, j'entends tout. Tu devrais penser à faire insonoriser un peu plus tes murs, Quatre. Allez, bonne nuit. Et faites moins de bruit.

-Eeeh… mais c'est une super bonne idée, le taxi ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ?

-Parce qu'au fond de toi tu n'as pas envie que je parte, Quatre.

-Ouais ouais. Bon, je t'avance ou tu as ce qu'il faut pour rentrer ?

-Je n'ai rien sur moi et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de dettes.

-T'inquiète pas, c'est offert par la maison.

-Je vais prendre le canapé. Je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner ma voiture. C'est elle ma meilleure amie.

-

Quatre inspira très fortement - pour contenir une explosion - en se mettant les mains sur la tête.

Il n'allait pas proposer au français de le ramener. Ca faisait quand même une petite trotte, même en voiture. Et il était fatigué. Très fatigué. Il avait envie de se coucher maintenant. Pas dans trois quarts d'heures.

D'ailleurs, il aurait déjà du être au lit depuis au moins quinze minutes. Maudit soit le français.

-

-Je vais te donner une couverture, un oreiller, et basta.

-Tu as su être plus accueillant que ça, Quatre. Mais je m'en contenterais.

-T'as intérêt.

-

S'il dit quoi que ce soit d'autre, ça va chier des bulles carrées.

Il était trop fatigué pour éprouver de la culpabilité.

Ok, il admettait qu'il fichait sa réputation d'hôte de prestige en l'air.

Mais tant pis. Trowa n'avait qu'à pas le pousser à bout.

Et puis d'abord, il ne lui a rien demandé, c'est lui qui s'est invité tout seul !

* * *

Trowa avait finalement lâché la prise.

Non, il n'était pas parti, faut pas rêver. Quatre l'avait laissé dans le salon avec un oreiller et une couverture en lui faisant bien comprendre que leurs chemins se séparaient ici pour la journée.

Il entra las dans la chambre d'ami que « Baklava » occupait.

Il aimait bien son chien. Sa chienne, parce que c'était une demoiselle. Et il sentait comme une bête envie de se confier, même s'il savait qu'elle comprenait rien du tout et qu'elle s'en fichait royal-Canin-ement.

Celle-ci était allongée, sans gêne, en plein milieu du lit deux places.

Quatre s'avança vers le lit et s'appuya d'une main dessus pour se pencher.

De l'autre main, il caressa le poil soyeux de son berger allemand. Un petit grognement de contentement échappa de l'animal dans son sommeil. Quatre rit.

-

-Paresseuse. Tu es vraiment une chienne bourge. Tu aurais pu m'attendre pour dormir, par solidarité !

-

La chienne, pensez-vous qu'elle allait lui répondre ?

Que dalle.

Elle n'ouvrit pas un œil. Elle grogna même doucement une seconde fois, surement en plein dans un rêve bien agréable.

Quatre se redressa et quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne après être passé à la salle de bain.

Il se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son lit, face dans l'oreiller, et resta un moment comme ça. Puis il se glissa sous les draps avec la grâce d'une tortue et se laissa aller, sur le ventre (en posant la tête sur le coté parce que respirer dans l'oreiller c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux).

Le repos du guerrier.

* * *

**Dans la nuit.**

-Mmmm… ! Trowa… ! Sérieux, tu me gonfles… !

-Chut. Laisse-toi aller.

-Non mais vas-y… je veux dormir… casse-toi…

-

Un corps qui s'est glissé sous les draps.

Qui s'allonge contre un autre assoupi.

Une tête qui se niche dans un cou.

Qui le caresse du bout d'un nez.

Et du bout des lèvres.

-

-Trowa… ! Allez ! Il est… il est trois heures du mat', on se lève dans quatre heures !

-J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

-Oui mais moi j'ai pas envie d'écouter parce que ça peut attendre !

-

Quatre avait franchement crié - le cri du désespoir - et des coups se firent entendre immédiatement accompagnés d'un « c'est fini oui ?! » endormi et mauvaise humeur également.

Ils baissèrent d'un ton, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps.

-

-C'est le site d'hier qui t'a gêné ?

-C'est pas le site en lui-même, même si j'ai été surpris de te voir dessus.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait de mal ou de choquant. En plus c'était même pas pour moi.

-Ben je sais pas, je croyais que t'avais pas besoin d'assouvir tes fantasmes en baratinant des inconnus sur internet ? D'avoir le _plaisir_ de les draguer et de te faire draguer, même pour ta sœur ?

-Mais j'en ai pas besoin. Et ce ne sont pas des fantasmes. Tu as tout interprété.

-Eh bah j'ai tout interprété ! Je viens pour discuter avec toi, et toi tu ne prends même pas la peine de fermer ton site. Tu préfères accepter des charmes et envoyer des messages à des inconnus. Et moi ben… je suis bon qu'à poser des questions.

-

Trowa soupira.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre.

Il avait tout faux, et il ne jouait même pas.

-

-Je trouve ça _marrant_. Divertissant.

-…

-Et si je pouvais les rencontrer en vrai, je choisirais _jamais_ de le faire. Parce que c'est pas mon truc. C'est pas ma façon d'approcher des gars qui me plaisent. C'est pas ma façon de faire connaissance.

-…

-Je ne suis pas sérieux quand je juge leur profil. Je _sais_ très bien qu'une photo ce n'est pas représentatif. Qu'on peut facilement mentir sur sa taille, son poids, ses hobbies. Qu'une personne qui tchatte comme un dieu sur internet n'a pas forcément la tchatche dans la vie réelle.

-…

-La preuve est qu'un homme qui a besoin de s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre, ça veut souvent dire qu'il n'arrive pas à avoir autant de succès avec les femmes qu'il veut dans la vraie vie. Un homme à femme qui baise quand il veut, il n'a pas besoin de ça. Il n'a pas le temps de se consacrer à des arrangements virtuels. Ce n'est pas lui qui cherche. C'est les femmes qui viennent le chercher.

-…

-Et puis rassure-toi, je préfère discuter avec toi que surfer sur internet. C'est que là, je ne pensais pas que j'avais besoin de te cacher ce site. _On n'a rien à se cacher._

-…

-Et puis c'était quand même sympa ce soir, ça a mit de l'ambiance cette histoire, comme dirait Duo.

-

Trowa sourit.

Quatre se senti un peu bête.

Il en avait fait tout un plat, et même une affaire publique.

« La presse à scandale a décidément des effets néfastes sur moi » se dit-il avec effroi.

-

-Dans ce cas là, tu insinues que Catherine n'a pas autant de succès qu'on le croit vu qu'elle a besoin de ce site.

-Vrai. Mais pour les femmes qui s'inscrivent à ce site, c'est aussi pour avoir la sensation de mener la barque. « C'est _moi_ qui _choisis_. _Je_ prends le _meilleur_. Ceux qui ont _la chance de me plaire_ ont gagné. Si j'en ai marre d'un prétendant, je passe au suivant _en une demi-seconde_. ».

-

Les mains se remirent doucement en action.

Mouvements lascifs sur un bras jusqu'à l'épaule.

Promenades légères de doigts sur une peau de soie.

Une jambe s'infiltra entre deux autres.

-

-Trowa… arrête…

-Non.

-Ca ne peut pas marcher.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que…

-

Un pied qui frôle tendrement une cheville.

Un souffle qui taquine sans le faire exprès une mèche de cheveux blonds.

Un lobe d'oreille amoureusement mordillé.

Un ton qui jongle entre le sérieux et l'espiègle.

-

-Tu fais allusion à la fin de la guerre ? Quand je suis parti et que tu m'as annoncé que ça aurait pu marcher une fois qu'on pouvait plus se revoir ?

-

Parce que c'était dur de retourner en arrière.

De revoir qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'effort nulle part.

Pourquoi y'en aurait-il cette fois ?

-

-Tu m'as laissé partir sans rien dire.

-Eh, pourquoi c'est que de ma faute ?? Tu n'as rien fais non plus. C'est toi qui es parti sans rien dire.

-Tu avais ton boulot, beaucoup de projets sur Terre. Pas de place pour moi. Comment voulais-tu que je m'impose avec ça ?

-Et toi tu avais Catherine sur L3. Qui t'adore et que tu adores.

-Je suis parti parce que je n'avais pas le droit de t'obliger à me garder.

-J'ai dépassé cette période. Si c'est pas le cas pour toi, trouve-toi un de mes sosies. Et dégage de mon lit. Tu peux aller dans la deuxième chambre d'ami, t'as qu'à virer Baklava. Elle viendra avec moi.

-

Trowa resserra son étreinte.

-

-Je ne veux pas d'un sosie. Je ne veux pas dégager et encore moins laisser ma place à un chien.

-Non et tu veux quoi, un double cheeseburger avec des frites ?

-Je veux voir ce que j'ai manqué.

-…

-

Murmures.

-

-Que _je_ t'ai manqué… ?

-Non… arrête, moi j'ai pas envie.

-

Murmures.

Et bouche happée.

-

-Parce que moi j'ai ressenti un manque _terrible_.

-Je ne suis pas tmmm…

-

Trop de plaisir à se laisser refuser pour la forme, désirer dans le fond.

Trop de passion dans la découverte de sa peau.

Trop de délice pour sa langue et ses lèvres.

Trop de flamme dans le ventre en glissant sa main le long du sien.

Trop de chaleur en la plongeant dans un bas de pyjama.

Trop de satisfaction à le sentir durcir pour lui.

-

-Tro…waaahh, j'ai pas envmmm…

-

Un sourire à l'oreille de sa proie.

La main s'occupant doucement de l'entrejambe en feu.

-

-Je vois ça…

-

Fièvre du corps qui se tend.

Qui se trahit.

Qui se trouble.

Qui se désarme.

Les mots murmurés ne sont plus que des conclusions.

Ils finalisent peu à peu l'attaque.

-

-Les relations par internet ça ne marche pas, tu le sais. C'est toujours faux et hypocrite. Mais ça c'est vrai…

-

Le français déposa ses lèvres sur l'épaule nue de Quatre, qui ne pouvait que soupirer et fermer les yeux.

Rongé par la braise.

Noyé par la volupté.

Assailli par ces mains qui parcourent son corps.

Par cette bouche qui galope sur sa peau.

Comment pouvait-il se débattre ?

-

-Ca aussi…

-

Baiser dans le cou.

-

-Et ça aussi…

-

Baiser sur le coin de la bouche.

Puis Trowa dévora doucement les lèvres du blond.

Baisers papillons.

Qui s'envolent comme ils se posent.

Douce pression.

Et petit à petit, baisers du bout de la langue.

Baisers cueillis.

Baisers caresses.

Baisers ballets.

Mains inactives qui se perdent sur un dos.

Quatre se mettait son propre coup de grâce.

-

-Je… non. Non…

-Juste pour voir.

-Pardon ?

-

Les yeux émeraude du français étaient noirs dans la pénombre. Ils s'encrèrent dans les yeux clairs de l'arabe.

Trowa était pratiquement sur Quatre. Leurs jambes sont entremêlées. Leurs souffles se mélangent. Leur chaleur se combine.

-

-On essaye juste une fois. Et tu verras après si tu veux toujours pas.

-

Ne pas céder. Ne pas céder.

Le contact de leurs corps est trop fort.

Ses yeux lui transpercent les siens.

Ses mains lui brûlent la peau.

Les lèvres le rendent fou.

Ne pas céder.

Il ne veut pas succomber.

Il avait besoin de dormir.

Et puis il y avait…

… !

Prise de conscience miraculeuse.

Un problème.

Les mains de Quatre qui s'étaient égaré l'une sur une des épaules du français, l'autre dans ses cheveux, revinrent sous le contrôle de l'arabe. Il les plaça soudainement entre lui et Trowa pour le repousser un peu.

-

-Minute. On peut pas.

-Quatre…

-Mais non ! Y'a Heero juste à coté !!

-

Sur ces mots, Trowa retira les draps par surprise d'un geste sec et les balança au bout du lit sans plus de respect pour eux.

Et en dominant totalement de son corps l'arabe éberlué, il éleva la voix, histoire de bien se faire encore mieux entendre, légèrement pincé.

-

-Alors là, rien à battre. Il a préféré ton appartement de luxe à son confident de date, alors qu'il aille se faire foutre. Il avait qu'à venir loger chez moi.

-

Pointe de rancœur ?

OWARI

* * *

**Valaaa !**

**Mithy, j'y croyais pas ! Mais il faut dire merci à adopteunmec . com XD (et à toi, parce que sinon j'aurais oublié xp)**

**Ps : **


End file.
